


Telling Travis

by StarrySummers04



Series: Figure It Out [3]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: The next thing Grant needs to do is tell Travis that he's going to be a dad, but he doesn't know how to do that. He calls his grams and talks to her before Travis returns from his shift.





	Telling Travis

Grant didn’t really know how to go about telling Travis. They’d only been together for 3 months and now he was pregnant. To be honest, he wasn’t that surprised. Ever since the day that Travis had come home wearing his uniform, they’d barely been able to keep their hands off each other, not that Grant was complaining - the sex was amazing. Sure, they used protection but everyone forgets occasionally. Maybe not as much as Grant and Travis though… Luckily, Grant had plenty of time to think about how he was going to tell Travis because the firefighter wouldn’t be home from his shift until the next morning. Although, that was also a bad thing because it gave Grant plenty of time to overthink all of the ways that Travis could react, but not positive ways. The chef didn’t expect Travis to react badly, he wasn’t the type but it was an irrational fear he had. But surely this was normal for pregnant people, they worry about telling the baby’s father.

He needed to do something to take his mind off the panic so he decided to call his grams. She always knew what to say. “Hello?” She answered.

“Hey, grams.” Grant replied.

“What’s the matter, sweetie? How did the test go? Are you going to give me a great-grandbaby?” She questioned in rapid succession.

“Yeah, grams. I’m pregnant.”

“That’s great news!” Edith exclaimed. “Are you excited? Travis is going to be an amazing father, so are you, of course, but he really seems like the paternal sort.” She continued rambling.

“Grams, I’m scared.” Grant whispered.

“Why?”

“I don’t know how Travis is going to react. What if he hates kids? Or doesn’t want them? Or does want them, just not with me? What if he leaves me and I have to raise this baby on my own?” Grant panicked.

“Everyone gets scared, Grant. That’s normal. I was terrified to tell your grandfather even though we had intended to have children. I worried that he had changed his mind. But he hadn’t. If I thought Travis would do anything to hurt you then I wouldn’t have tried to get you together in the first place. But everything I have seen and know of him suggests that everything will work out for both of you.” Edith assured. “Now, when are you going to tell him about your little miracle?”

“Well, he’s at work until the morning so I’ll let him get through the door first.” Grant joked.

“Are you feeling any better now? I know you were very panicked when you called.”

“Yes, thanks grams. I need to get some sleep before Travis comes home.” Grant said.

“Of course, sweetie. Sleep well and I hope you bring Travis to visit soon.” Edith understood.

“You see him all the time, grams. I’m sure you see him more than I do!”

“When he’s working! I can’t talk to him properly. And you’ve only brought him to see me once.” Edith corrected.

“Well, I’ll bring him to see you soon. Night, grams.” Grant smiled as he ended the call.

Grant hated nights when Travis was working, not only was he constantly worried that his boyfriend wouldn’t come home but he also felt very lonely. In the 6 weeks that Travis had been on medical leave, the couple had slept side by side every night and Grant craved that company now. He spent a while trying to sleep before realising that it wasn’t going to happen. Instead, he decided to go online and do some research about pregnancy as he didn’t really know anything and lots was going to be happening over the next however many months. It was a good use of his time. Eventually, the chef started to get sleepy so he turned off his laptop and put it on the bedside table before going to sleep.

* * *

 

Grant woke up during the night when he heard noises and movement in the house. “Is there someone there?” He called out.

“I’m home!” Travis shouted as he ran up the stairs. Grant turned on the bedside lamp so that Travis wouldn’t bang into anything on his way to the bed. Travis ran straight into the room, not bothering to take off any of his uniform before climbing onto the bed and pulling Grant into a deep kiss. “I’ve missed you.”

“I missed you, too.” Grant replied. Travis pulled away from the kiss and stood at the side of the bed to take his uniform off before climbing into bed beside Grant, pulling the chef into his arms. The couple soon fell asleep, comforted by each other’s presence.

* * *

 

When Grant woke up the next morning, he was comfortably wrapped in Travis’s arms and there was no where in the world that made him happier. Unfortunately, he needed to pee so he carefully extracted himself from his boyfriend’s grip and rushing to the bathroom. When he returned to the bedroom, Travis was awake and checking his phone. “Hey, where did you go?” He asked, putting his phone down as soon as Grant returned to the bedroom.

“I needed to pee. Is that not allowed anymore?” Grant joked, climbing back into bed and allowing Travis to pull him into a kiss. “How was your shift?”

“The usual, nothing too difficult, thankfully. I was still grateful when the shift ended and I could come home to you.” Travis smiled.

“That’s so cheesy.” Grant laughed. He kissed Travis again.

“What about you? How did your visit to see Edith go?” Travis asked. He’d seen Edith the last time he’d been on aid car and the woman had been so excited to see her grandson again soon.

“It was actually a short visit. I was intending to stay longer but I ended up needing to go.” Grant began. “I, um, I was talking with grams and she pointed something out. So, I went to find out.”

“You’re stuttering, baby. Is something wrong?” Travis asked.

“I’m pregnant.” Grant blurted.

“You’re pregnant?” Travis checked. Grant nodded. Travis pulled his boyfriend into a kiss. “I can’t believe it. Well, actually, I can. We haven’t been very careful, have we?”

“Is this okay? Are you okay with having a baby?” 

“Shouldn’t I be the one asking you that?” Travis asked.

“I’m the one who’s pregnant. I don’t exactly have much of a choice. You have a choice.” Grant responded, pulling away from the embrace.

“You’re crazy if you think I’m going to leave you!” Travis exclaimed. “I can only see one thing happening here. We’re going to have a baby.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

The couple smiled goofily at each other before joining their lips in another kiss. There was something so exciting about this new step in their relationship and they couldn’t wait.


End file.
